Long Live
by Ary Hyuga
Summary: SongFic. Los 7 semidioses estan a punto de enfrentarse al ejericto de Gea, no tiene escapatoria, no tienen refuerzos ni una mimina oportunidad de vencer y aun así... saben que viviran para siempre.


_You held your head like a **hero**, On a history **book** page, It was the **end** of a decade, **But the start of an age...**_

* * *

Long Live  


**Long Live **by** Taylor Swift  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

Cada célula de mi cuerpo dolía.

Estaba cansado, hambriento, herido y mentalmente apunto de la locura.

Había pasado el último mes dentro del tártaro y solo gracias a mi hermosa y maravillosa novia había sobrevivido. Pero no, eso no era suficiente.

Ahora tendríamos que vencer un numeroso ejército de enemigos de los dioses, defender el Olimpo (el verdadero) y evitar no morir en el camino.

Respire hondo, un error pues mis costillas dolieron.

-Todo estará bien dijo. La mire a los ojos.

Sus hermosos y tormentosos ojos grises dejándome ver el torrente de emociones dentro de ella. Miedo, cansancio, desesperación, enojo, coraje, valentía, bravura, determinación… entonces ella sonrió y un sentimiento incluso mayor que cualquier otro lucio en sus preciosos ojos gises; Amor.

-Siempre que estemos juntos–. Le prometí y ella me sonrió, me acerque para besar sus labios; un beso cortó pero era lo único que podríamos hacer. –Te amo –, le susurré.

-Y yo te amo a ti, sesos de alga.

Me gire hacia mi derecha. Jasón escaneaba el horizonte, sujetando a Piper con su mano izquierda y su fiel Gladius en la mano derecha. El encontró mi mirada y sonrió

-Sera un honor morir a tu lado Percy-. Encontré la forma de reírme y extendí un puño hacia él.

-No creo que falte mucho para eso, pero lo mismo digo Grace -. Le respondí al tiempo que el chocaba mi puño.

–Piper–, comencé –Eres una gran guerrera, una digna hija de Afrodita.

Piper sonrió.

-Gracias Percy, gracias por hacer a mi mejor amiga tan feliz –, No pude evitar sonreír.

Me gire hacia mi izquierda, Frank sostenía a Hazel en sus brazos y se me rompió el corazón. Hazel seguía llorando.

Mire a Leo, sentado en una roca, con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

–Valdez–. Le llamé –Le rescataremos–. Leo levanto su mirada, apretó los labios y asintió. Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que Leo no hacia una broma.

-Moriré rescatándole si es necesario– dijo, y luego se giro hacia Hazel –Lo prometo.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta situarse junto a Annabeth.

-No es tu culpa, Leo -. Le dijo Annabeth, el ni siquiera la miro, solo respondió

-Uno no deja a su mejor amigo cerrar las puertas de la muerte en vano. Nico se sacrifico por nosotros, esos hijos de Gea me la pagaran y demasiado caro.

Si fue por efecto o no, no lo se, pero se prendió en llamas en ese momento.

Su mirada era feroz, tenia cortes en sus mejillas, la cara llena se suciedad, sus labios formaban una línea y su mentón estaba apretado fuertemente. Jamás en la vida pensé en Leo como alguien que pudiera intimidarme, pero en ese momento sabia perfectamente bien que Leo se convertiría en una maquina de matar.

Mire a Hazel, se secaba las lagrimas y elevo la frente, se situó junto a Leo y alzo su espada de caballería.

–Por Nico-. Dijo. Frank se situó junto a ella y asintió.

–Por Nico.

Mire hacia el horizonte. A medio kilometro podía ver la enorme masa de enemigos acercándose.

–Algún día -, les dije –Nos recordaran como los grandes salvadores del olimpo, la hija de la sabiduría que rescato a la Athena Partenos, el hijo de Zeus que libero a la Reyna del Olimpo, la hija de Afrodita unificadora de semidioses, El hijo de Hefesto pateador de traseros polvosos –Leo esbozo una media sonrisa –La hija de Plutón, la mas grande guerrera y el hijo de Marte, salvador de la familia Zhang.

–Y el hijo de Poseidón–. Me interrumpió Annabeth –El chico con el cerebro de algas más grande del mundo.

A pesar de que había un ejercito de enemigos marchando hacia nosotros, superándonos en cien a uno, con nuestra muerte y probablemente el fin del mundo a solo momentos de nosotros… a pesar de todo, reímos.

-Lo mejor de mi vida fue mi aventura con ustedes chicos

-Lo mismo digo- concordó Jasón

Ahora estábamos a 50 metros de la muerte, Polifemo nos sonreía, sabía que ganaría.

Los dioses estaban en algún lugar del mundo tratando de no ser aplastados por Gea, los semidioses griegos intentaban no sucumbir ante los romanos, Nico estaba atrapado en el tártaro por haber cerrado las puertas de la muerte…

Moriría, por primera vez en mi vida no habría nadie para ayudarme.

-Que los dioses nos ayuden.- susurro Annabeth a mi lado.

El grito de guerra de nuestros enemigos resonó en mis oídos.

Moriría de pie, junto a mis mejores amigos y al amor de mi vida, defendiendo mis creencias, mi familia, mi mundo entero…

Moriría y por alguna razón lo único que podía pensar era;

_Carter Kane._

* * *

**_No se, tuve un ataque de dramatismo mientras comia y escuchaba Long Live..._**

**_Queria agregar una parte donde pelearan con un dragon, ya saben por la parte de la cancion que dice:_**

**_"I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you"_**

**_en fin xD _**

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_Pd: Disfruten HoH ;D!_**


End file.
